


Tattooed.

by alienrice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It was supposed to be fluffier, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tattoos, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Wooseok and Seungyoun's tattoos. That's it. That's the summary.





	Tattooed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this fic might actually be bad than it shouldn't be, i couldnt write it beautifully like i wanted it too? Because Seungyoun's tattoo have such deep meanings for him, and i feel like its too personal for me to write it like this. But i actually just miss seungseok and this fic is my way of trying to comfort myself into actually studying ig? 
> 
> Wrote this while listening to bruno major's nothing. Give it a listen! :)
> 
> Anyway enjoy hehe

Wooseok woke up as he felt eyes staring at him and his body felt warm, way too warm for the season, as it was autumn and he didn't remember turning on the heater last night. He opened his eyes slowly and felt a sudden flush on his face when his first view was someone's broad chest, full with love bites, and traces of fingernail's scratches, _his scratches_, from the night before. He didn't even remember making them, probably because he was pretty high on pleasure he didn't think he would have left those marks on the other's body. _This is bad_, he thought, _the stylists are going to go insane when they saw these_.  
  
It was their first night together, his first time,m to be completely honest, him and Seungyoun, finally, after more than three months of dating. Wooseok was always flustered and shy whenever the other tried to take their relationship to the next level, and that they would eventually just end up cuddling with each other and waking up the next morning still in the same position. Nevertheless, Seungyoun was a gentleman, as always, he was willing to wait for Wooseok to be ready and when Wooseok finally did, last night, right after they had the most romantic movie date, as Wooseok says but they were just actually watching netflix in the dorm alone  
  
"morning beautiful" Seungyoun whispers in his ear and leaving a kiss on his head after, "you feeling okay?" he asks, cupping Wooseok's cheeks to look at him, he giggled when he realized the reason Wooseok hasn't spare him a glance was because the blushing red on his face, "are you really that shy?" Seungyoun continued asking, as he peck gently on Wooseok's pouty lips.  
  
"hmm n-no" Wooseok replied, as he struggled a bit to get out from Seungyoun's hands that were cupping his face. His eyes fell down to the gun tattoo that was on his boyfriend's ab, it was too late to realize what he was doing because he was already tracing the gun tattoo with his fingertips, he froze then, but Seungyoun just hummed, letting him continue. He had actually seen it a few times, a lot of times actually, even in mid performance, but it always gave him the tingles in his heart whenever he saw it. He had once asked the meaning of it, but Seungyoun's only reply to him was "i will tell you when the time comes" and he understood, he understands that all of Seungyoun's tattoos held a deep meaning for him, so he understands that Seungyoun couldn't probably tell him knowing that they were very new to their relationship and Wooseok very much respects that.  
  
So he moved to trace Seungyoun's other tattoos.  
  
Wooseok moved closer to Seungyoun to reach another tattoo that was on the latter's left rib, he was basically leaning on Seungyoun's chest. He had only realize that tattoo last night, well, when he was on top of the other. "What's this one? This looks like a family drawing"  
  
"that's because it is" Seungyoun simply replied, patting on his head and Wooseok just hummed in response.  
  
"It can't always be the same" Wooseok reads the tattoo on Seungyoun's left forearm. Wooseok then shoots a curious look across the other, hoping that Seungyoun would explain to him without him asking.  
  
"It cant always be the same" Seungyoun repeats, "things that are in repetition such as our daily lives is different every minute and every second. My emotions, my thoughts and my everything can't always be the same" he continues, and Wooseok just stared at him, maybe still a bit confuse by the meaning of it, "it's a reminder for me to enjoy every moment that's happening and that i should always make it happy" Seungyoun grins at Wooseok becaue he lets out an _ah_, showing that he understands now.  
  
"But Seungyoun, you are not obligated to always make everyone happy, or always be happy, you know. You have me now, and others too, i think the members probably wouldn't mind if you let your guard down a bit. It's okay to be sad too, I'm here to return the favor" Wooseok replies, not really thinking through of what he's actually saying, he just hopes Seungyoun gets what he's trying to say.  
  
"I know." Seungyoun felt a sudden warmth envelops him but he just softly smiles to Wooseok, and that made Wooseok changes his gaze to the tattoo again, tracing the messy circles that circled the words "be the same", he loved how ironic the tattoo was  
  
Wooseok then taps on Seungyoun's arm, signaling him to turn around. The latter did as he told, and let out a groan when Wooseok climbs on him, lying on his back, Wooseok hit his arm not too hard while saying "oh come on, im not THAT heavy" and Seungyoun just laughs at how he remembers Wooseok was a blushing red because he was shy just few minutes ago. Wooseok traces his fingers on the tattoo that was on Seungyoun's nape, it was the word "PAIXAO" with a burning candle under it. He knew the meaning of this one, Seungyoun had told him about it during a dance practice they had, and he still remembers it to this day.  
  
_Burning with passion_, Wooseok repeats on his mind. He didn't realize he was few centimeters close from Seungyoun's skin that he couldn't help but leave a chaste kiss on it and that made Seungyoun freezes on his spot  
  
"did you just kiss my back?" he asked, turning his face around to look at Wooseok, but Wooseok was faster as he slammed his hand on Seungyoun's face to cover his eyes from seeing how red he was. His fingertips then traces another newly crafted tattoo around the burning candle, "this...is a mirror?" he asked instead

"yes"

"why a mirror?"

"Because it mirrors my passion, to always reflect my passion so that it doesn't die, and that i won't have fear left when I challenge myself in thfuture" Wooseok just hummed, he agrees that the meaning behind the tattoo was way too amazing for him to understand it himself completely.

Wooseok then gets up from his lying position, he was literally sitting on Seungyoun's back now. He held both of Seungyoun's arm together, as the tattoos that were on his arms were numbers, "are these numbers represent years?" he asked, as he traces the line of the numbers, 1966 and 1971.  
  
"yeah, they are my parent's birth years"  
  
"oh" wooseok softly replied, he knew about Seungyoun's family, his parents. He knew how Seungyoun have so much love for his family that it warms Wooseok's heart so much. He was glad that he found someone like Seungyoun that treasures his family so much because it gives him the reminder and faith that there are still wonderful people like Seungyoun out there in this old, rusty and dark place called earth. Wooseok was about to ask about the tattoo of the palm tree when he suddenly felt movement under him  
  
Seungyoun then suddenly arches his back, making Wooseok fell down to the bed and yelped out a scream because he was surprised when Seungyoun turns caging him from above, "i can hear you think, wooseok. You are thinking too loud" he says rubbing his hand gently on Wooseok's jaw onto his cheek.  
  
Wooseok than grab Seungyoun's right hand making the latter almost lost his balance and let his weight fall down on Wooseok's, but he quickly balanced himself by leaning on his elbow to the side. Wooseok remembers the tattoo on that right hand, he even once cried about it when Seungyoun told him about it. It was actually the first tattoo he had ever seen on Seungyoun and was the first one the latter actually coolly explained to him. Wooseok remembers that day, it was raining. And they had just done some recording in the company, they came back to hang out on Wooseok's room when he asked Seungyoun the question.  
  
"How did you come up with this one?"he asked, they were both lying on their backs on Wooseok's bed when Wooseok suddenly took Seungyoun's wrist and held it up.

The tattoo of a smiling and a sad face.  
  
"Because it's me" Seungyoun replied, and Wooseok turned to his side to look at him, urging him to explain further. Then Seungyoun told him about the time he had suffered, his depression and that he was not the kind of person that cries alot but the kind that always falls deeply into thinking. That's what the tattoo had meant, his differences, his bipolarity. And Wooseok didn't know when or which part he started tearing up, but when Seungyoun asked him "are you crying? aww why are are crying? Its okay" he just scoffed while saying "im not crying, its the rain" he said not realizing how dumb his excuse was, but Seungyoun erupted into laughter then responding with "we are literally indoors Wooseok"  
  
Wooseok remembers that day as the last time he had cried because of someone, and that's how he came to love this tattoo the most.  
  
"do you know this is my favourite one?" He asked Seungyoun who was above him, staring at him.  
  
"it is? Why?" Seungyoun asks, he was curious because he didn't actually thought Wooseok would have a favourite one.  
  
"Because you are here. You passed that period of your life. And I'm just glad you're here. Im glad i get to see it now. It gives me strength too" Wooseok says, playing with Seungyoun's hand now. He didn't realize what he had said would make Seungyoun's heart falls, that a drop of tear had fell down to Wooseok's cheek and he had turned quiet all of the sudden. Just when Wooseok was about to look up to see Seungyoun, the latter quickly clash their lips together, making Wooseok surprised.  
  
"I love you" Seungyoun says, after they parted away, breathlessly. And it was all too sudden for Wooseok to comprehend what he just heard, but then Seungyoun took his lips onto him again and Wooseok gives in, because he too, is in love with Seungyoun.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i know maybe i didnt captured and explain the meaning behind the tattoos well enough,,,bcs well im actually really bad at writing anskfosp so sorry if it didnt satisfy
> 
> but um h-how is it? 👉👈
> 
> you can find me on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/alienrice_)  
And  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/alienrice_?s=09)


End file.
